corazon ensangrentado
by phantomhave
Summary: es un narusaku sakura es una estudiante de medicina con una leyenda ensima
1. Chapter 1

Corazón ensangrentado

Hola ya estoy aquí con un narusaku los personajes de naruto no son míos

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Capítulo 1 "el inicio"

En la ciudad de konoha ubicada en el país de Japón población 1998, en este lugar era muy frio, siempre estaba nublado, llovía a cantaros por las noches, aunque también era un lugar mágico por la estructura de sus casas de ese lugar, pero como todo lugar contiene también sus leyendas y mitos.

El más famoso de ahí es que una bestia de 9 colas secuestraba a una chica hermosa que después de que uno al otro se entreguen su amor bajo una luna roja se convertiría en su amada esposa sangrienta y seria eternamente y ambos gobernaran el mundo de las tinieblas e inframundo, pero es una leyenda que se ha contado desde hace mil años y nunca ha pasado nada, pero los más ancianos la cuentan a los extranjeros que si esa pasara se desataría el caos y el 9 colas tomaría su lugar como hokage del infierno y ella será la primera dama de la oscuridad la única fértil entre las criaturas de la noche para que le dé más descendientes a la oscuridad, pero como se había dicho antes no ha pasado tal cosa ni pasara.

A esta hermosa ciudad estaba llegando un auto de color negro con los vidrios polarizados, no se podía ver al conductor y detrás del carro iba un camión de mudanzas, el auto se estaciono en el estacionamiento personal de una casa y de ese auto.

Bajo una hermosa chica que se había mudado ahí por sus estudios de medicina, esta mujer tenía un exótico pero hermoso cabello rosa que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la cintura adornado por una hermosa diadema que tenía como decoración diamantes falsos y era de color dorado, un cuerpo de envidia que podía levantar las más bajas pasiones de la población masculina, una carita angelical, con tan solo 20 años de edad, y cuyo nombre es sakura haruno , atrás de donde estaba el automóvil de sakura se había estacionado una mudanza, a sakura le habían contado la historia cuando fue a ver la casa pero no le hizo caso porque creyó que era como cualquier historia de miedo, abrió la reja negra entro y volvió hablar la puerta de entrada a la casa la cual hizo un rechinido horrible por la oxidación todo estaba cubierto con sabanas amarillas que antes fueron blancas, dejo que los cargadores metieran las cosas y las arrinconaron después de que ellos se fueron sakura se puso a recorrer la casa para poder limpiar la cocina, el baño, y una habitación pero aun así la casa estaba enorme, y a sakura le gusto por su fachada e interior estaba construida con decoros del siglo XVI así que la hacía ver de un estilo clásico, ella ya la había recorrido en eso se tardó como dos horas pero ya había encontrado lo que necesitaba, así que de sus cosas saco una escoba, un trapeador y por supuesto una cubeta con detergente limpia pisos, se puso amarrado un paliacate en la cabeza y se amarro el cabello en una caleta alta, así no se le ensuciaba ni maltrataba su cabello, ella iba de tenis así que era mucho más sencillo trabajar.

Ya era de noche y nuestra hermosa sakura ya había acabado de limpiar las partes que por ahorita iba a ocupar, fue asía su maleta a sacar su ropa para irse a bañar ya que con tanto polvo y sudor estaba muy sucia y quería descansar bien para mañana ir a la universidad de medicina.

A fuera en la noche oscura una sombra de una bestia asechaba la casa de sakura, de un salto llego a la terraza que daba a la ventana, admirando la figura femenina desnudándose eh irse a bañar, para después vestirse, des tender las sabanas de la cama y por fin caer en los brazos de Morfeo, los ojos rojos de la bestia la veían con deseo mientras que de su boca sonreía mostrando sus afilados colmillos y solo un susurro de la bestia salió de sus labios

"**Por fin te encontré"**

**Continuara. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**El siguiente capítulo 2 "conociéndonos" **


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2 conociéndonos

Sakura se ya había levantado fue a su closet saco una blusa roja con un pantalón negro entubado a la cintura saco su ropa interior, su toalla, y entro al baño se desvistió abrió las llaves del agua espero hasta que se tibiara el agua después entro y dejo que el agua corriera por su femenino cuerpo tomo su champú de fresa tomo un poco y lo coloco en su cabello asiendo espuma y luego des enjabonándose, agarro su jabón con olor a cereza y se tallo por todo su cuerpo volvió a desde jabonándose , cerro la llave del agua y las pequeñas gotas del agua bajaban por sus brazos, sus pechos, sus vientre, sus piernas, agarro su toalla y se cubrió con ella pero apenas le legaba a llegar a los muslos pero como ella estaba sola no le importó, y otra toalla más pequeña para su larga cabellera, salió a su cuarto se secó la toalla se deslizo por su cuerpo y luego fue a su tocador por su crema para destaparla y untarla en su cuerpo primero con sus brazos luego por todo su tronco, espalda , pechos y en sus piernas.

Se puso su sostén color negro, sus bragas negras y su ya mencionada ropa que saco de su closet, se sentó en el banquillo de su tocador tomo su cepillo y empezó a pinar su hermosa cabellera, cuando ya estaba listo agarro su delineador negro y empezó a delinear el contorno de sus ojos para que sus ojos brillaran y destellaran con más intensidad.

Ya estando lista bajo a la cocina para preparar su desayuno que consistía en unos gualles, con mermelada y un jugo de naranja para después terminar lavar los platos sucios, lavarse los dientes tomar su mochila e irse directo a la universidad ya que se le hacía por unos segundos tarde y lady tsunade era muy malo en ese aspecto.

Salió de su casa puso las llaves para abrir la puerta de su carro y adentrarse en el para después serrar la puerta y arrancar el auto ya que como era nueva en esa ciudad no sabía que tal estaba el tráfico, pero para su suerte no había tanto tráfico y eso la tranquilizo porque no quería sentir la furia de tsunade y ser castigada con más horas extras o las horas nocturnas y la verdad quería dormir y es por eso que se trasladó a ese pueblito, aunque cuando llego varias personas le había visto la pinta de extranjera y los vecinos le contaron la terrorífica historia del monstro y la dama de la noche aunque se le hacía como cualquier leyenda de miedo de los pueblitos, y si varias personas le recomendaron que no saliera en la noche o por lo menos no en los horarios de las doce hasta las tres de la mañana y que por supuesto la dejo integrada

Tenía la loca idea de salir a la calle en ese horario, tenía la necesidad como si algo la estuviese esperando un gran secreto por descubrir y ella era muy curiosa que tal si la ataca la bestia que tanto temía el pueblo y saliera su príncipe azul a rescatarla, bueno sonaba medio chiflado pero qué tal si, si pasa como en los cuentos de hadas.

Continuara….


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3 primer encuentro

Tenía la loca idea de salir a la calle en ese horario, tenía la necesidad como si algo la estuviese esperando un gran secreto por descubrir y ella era muy curiosa que tal si la ataca la bestia que tanto temía el pueblo y saliera su príncipe azul a rescatarla, bueno sonaba medio chiflado pero qué tal si, si pasa como en los cuentos de hadas.

Ya había salido de su casa eh iba asía su auto, se metió y lo arranco conduciendo asía la universidad de medicina, ya había llegado, lo dejo en un estacionamiento para los alumnos, y entro a la universidad fue a la dirección para que le dieran los horarios para sus nuevas clases.

La secretaria le dio la hoja con micho gusta ya que sakura era una chica linda y amable La primera que le tocaba era matemática con el profesor kakashi en el salón 568, así que fue asía ese salón pero como no conocía le preguntaba alumnos y más o menos le estaban diciendo hasta que por accidente se tropezó con una chica de ojos perla, cabello negro, muy linda, traía ropa holgada y los cuadernos y libros quedaron regados.

Sakura- hay perdóname te lastime

Hinata- no, yo tampoco sabía peor donde iba

Sakura- hola soy sakura haruno y soy nueva

Hinata- yo soy hinata hyuga y si no es indiscreción, asía donde te dirigías

Sakura- al salón 568

Hinata- pues estas de suerte yo también voy para allá si quieres vamos juntas para que no te pierdas

Sakura- si me parece bien y creo que seremos buenas amigas

Hinata y sakura recogieron los cuadernos y libros con sus respectivas mochilas al salón y cuando llegaron había un santo desmadre porque el profesor siempre llega tarde, y las dos se fueron a sentar hinata le indico los lugares vacíos y prefirió sentarse con un chico de cabello rubio, ojos del color del mar azul, con una chaqueta anaranjada, unos pantalones rasgados con cadenas, tenis, y tenía una expresión de aburrimiento.

Sakura- ¡hola soy sakura haruno! Cuál es tu nombre- tendiéndole la mano, el chico voltio y en cuanto la vio sonrió de medio lado con una sonrisa muy sexy

¿?- soy naruto uzumaki- y ambos chocaron sus manos y los dos sintieron como un choque eléctrico, el siguió sonriendo y sakura estaba muy sonrojada, hasta que entro kakashi y todo mundo se quedó callado, pero lo que no sabía sakura es que con tan solo ese choque eléctrico su vida iba a dar un giro de 380 grados.

Continuara…


End file.
